In the CDMA2000 family of standards, which is designed for high mobility, each mobile terminal user (MT) is assigned a dedicated Channel Quality Information (CQI) channel to continuously report channel quality to a corresponding base station (BS). However, in the IEEE 802.16e standard, each MT reports CQI only when polled by the BS. This is because systems using the IEEE 802.16e standard are typically designed for only moderate mobility, and a sizeable number of MTs in these systems are stationary. Thus, a trade off exists between wasting reverse-link overhead (as a result of using too many CQI channels) in a continuous CQI reporting model and inefficient usage of forward link sub-channels by not assigning all possible sub-channels (as a result of using too few CQI channels) in a polling CQI reporting model.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for an improved wireless network that is capable of providing optimized polling of mobile stations. In particular, there is a need for optimized methods of polling mobile stations in wireless networks for sufficient channel quality information without wasting bandwidth.